la dulce venganza del guardia nocturno
by Azasin
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si un día en la pizzería Freedy's Fazbear Pizza hubiera llegado un guardia que le hiciese frente a los animatronicos en vez de acobardarse y se hubiesen invertido los papeles de cazador y presa, lo se mal summary (o así lo veo yo) soy nuevo en los fics denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon, solo me pertenecen mi OC y la trama

Soy nuevo en los fics así que se aceptan criticas tanto constructivas como destructivas, si tengo algún error ortográfico me dicen y lo arreglo

Este fic tiene gore san... a no cierto es aceite derramado animatronicos despedazados los animatronicos están humanizados (estilo pole- bear), y la pizzería es entre el fnaf 1 y el fnaf 3 el diseño es la del 2 pero digo que esta entre el 1 y el 3 porque es una que abrieron entre las dos

Que conste, el personaje mostrado aca tiene un pasado en freedy,s fazbear pizza este pasado lo explorare en otro fic, pero en un momento habrá un revés de el destino que cambiara todo lo que pasara a continuación el siguiente fic no sera sangriento (o eso se supone) ni nada por el estilo pero este si

POV NARRADOR

Un adolescente de no mas de 18 años estaba enfrente de un edificio con una mirada decidida cargando un bolso de lona.

Este chico de piel pálida, midiendo 1,82 de alto, ojos rojos por la falta de melanina en el iris de los ojos, cabello negro, tiene una cicatriz 8 centímetros bajo su ojo izquierdo, vestía una chaqueta negra con detalles en rojo sangre, unos lentes oscuros una bandana, (creo que así se dice) cubriendo su boca y una gorra de baseball negra y roja se ve como aprieta sus puños y entra a el edificio

FIN POV NARRADOR /COMIENZO POV ?

Llego el dia el dia en que tomare venganza por lo que me hicieron y por todos los guardias muertos en esta pizzería maldita,(palabra bien usada contando que los animatronicos están embrujados por las almas de los niños asesinados) -hey- me llamo el jefe- estas seguro de querer llevar esto a cabo- yo solo asentí con la cabeza- bien pero ya sabes que debes pagar los daños a la propiedad- no tengo problemas con eso- le respondí y me fui directo a la oficina

Ya en la oficina tire el bolso y lo abrí para sacar mis cosas- dijo sacando unas cuantas armas del bolso

Armas: Automatic Asault calibre 12 (abreviado AA-12) una escopeta automática con 20 balas por cargador (cargador tipo tambor)

La clásica Spas 12 (también escopeta) es de calibre 12 con 8 balas por cargador y de acción hidráulica osea con el clásico sonido al jalar para recargar

Kalashnikov-47 (ak 47) arma automática de asalto de manufactura rusa, siendo el fusil de asalto mas usado del planeta con cargador de 30 balas

Dos Desert Eagle calibre 50 A&E (águila del desierto) arma de manufactura israelí, con cargador de siete balas y alta potencia de fuego, siendo pistola

Bereeta 15:pistola 9 mm de manufactura estadounidense, con cargador de 15 balas para cuando se te estén acabando las balas

Un kukri cuchillo de combate con hoja curvada en una parte perfecto para cortar y rebanar de manufactura árabe

Y dos puñales para usar como cuchillos arrojadizos o ultimo recursos

Que empiece la cacería empecemos por los conejos,-se escuchan sonidos en el ducto de ventilación desde el cual se asomo toy bonnie- y hablando del rey de roma dijo mientras ponía la spas 12 encima de la salida del ducto apenas saco medio cuerpo Bang un solo tiro retumbo por la pizzería inmediatamente recargo y también le reventó la cabeza – 1 menos quedan 10- dijo mientras se colgaba del cuerpo las armas las pistolas en fundas, el kukri en una funda en el hombro, las escopetas en la espalda, los puñales en unas fundas en las piernas y el ak en las manos- antes de irme mejor me llevo un premio- saco un saco de papas y metió lo que quedo de la cabeza adentro, – a la siguiente no le reviento la cabeza- dicho esto se fue por el pasillo

FIN POV ?/COMIENZO POV NARRADOR

El guardia se alejaba de la oficina por el pasillo izquierdo sin saber que por ahí se acercaba una amenaza roja con garfio la cual venia a 32 metros por segundo, muy pronto se encontraron de frente foxy se detuvo y observo al guardia como calculando el peligro, [este guardia esta armado sera interesante]

Luego de 30 segundos corrió con intención de cortarle la cabeza con el garfio pero no contó con que el guardia se moviera lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo ni con que hubiera una pared en el camino el garfio de foxy se incrusto en la pared

Hola de nuevo coyote de agua dulce- le dijo el guardia sacando el kukri y uno de los puñales y guardando el ak,- veamos si es verdad que el capitán foxy es un cobarde- con estas palabras foxy enfureció y saco el garfio de la pared,- yo un cobarde acabaras implorando piedad mequetrefe,- recuerda que perro que ladra no muerde,-le respondió el guardia- el guardia ataca de primero dando cortes rápidos con el cuchillo, pero foxy los bloqueaba en un momento foxy corto superficialmente al guardia en el pecho con el garfio, pero al cortarlo bajo la guardia y el guardia le clavo el kukri en el servomotor del brazo del garfio inhabilitándoselo, luego tomo el kukri y el puñal y empezó a apuñalarlo sin parar en la zona del pecho arrancándole unas cuantas piezas del traje, hasta que foxy le dio un puñetazo con su única mano y hizo que el guardia se quedara sin aire y se cayera al suelo, mientras foxy se acercaba corriendo el guardia decidió darle un tiro en la "rodilla", a foxy lo cual por resultado hizo que foxy se detuviera de golpe mandándolo a volar por la energía cinética acumulada y el guardia se pone de pie con el kukri en mano y el puñal en otra, -acabemos con esto- dicho esto foxy se levanto y corrió con intención de hacer una nueva mordida del 87 y el guardia corrió en la misma dirección con los cuchillos en las manos, pero el guardia se deslizo y tomo a foxy de un pie haciéndolo caer luego de eso se paro y saco la spas 12,- sabes algo coyote hace tiempo nos conocimos hoy vengo a saldar una cuenta pendiente y un consejo cuando maten a alguien mírenlo a los ojos hasta ver que su vida se le va,- le dijo el guardia y se quito la gorra los lentes y la bandana- no es posible yo te vi desangrar tu eres Da- muere coyote- y le vació lo que quedaba de cargador luego le corto el garfio y la cabeza,- 9 mas y todo se acabara- dijo el guardia y fue a la oficina de nuevo.

CONTINUARA

y bueno que les pareció me pasan por reviews cualquier error que tenga se aprecian las criticas y consejos que conste estos no sufrieron porque nunca les tuve rabia en si

Ahora en el siguiente capitulo que otros 2 animatronicos matara el guardia (no le revelare el nombre hasta casi el final aunque ya tienen un adelanto de su nombre) mangle y golden no estarán en la lista de los que matara por razones del epilogo hagan la votación quienes tengan mas votos serán los siguientes

Freddy

Bonnie

Chica

Toy Freddy

Toy Chica

Puppet

BB (aunque este no sufre)


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada el Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fnaf no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon y los diseños humanizados de los animatronics le pertenecen a Pole-Bear

Segundo un saludo para los que leyeron esta historia la verdad es que la escribí mas que todo por que me llego la inspiración de golpe pero pensé en abandonarla aunque luego me dije no si la empezaste la terminas y punto así que aquí estoy escribiendo el segundo capitulo

Tercero un saludo a alisopsie y a la otra persona que me dejo review (perdón no le preste atención al nombre y me dio pereza revisar de nuevo *inserte yaoming aquí ***** ) y también a los demás que la leyeron pero no dejaron review

Cuarto ya que lo pensé bien se agregan nuevos animatronics a la lista de los que morirán que son

todos los nightmare animatronics (incluidos los del dlc de halloween) aunque nightmare BB y plushtrap cuentan como uno

Los Phantoms no porque serán atrapados periódicamente

Springtrap (porque no puede faltar)

quinto va a haber palabras en lenguaje coloquial venezolano (coloco esto para no confundir un lenguaje con otro)

sexto se me olvido mencionar que cuando al guardia se le acabaron las balas de la escopeta la dejo tirada

Ahora sin mas preámbulos el capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

POV Narrador

Oficina

El guardia se dirigía rápidamente a la oficina para buscar un detalle que se le olvido -coño e la madre como se me olvido ese detalle-al llegar a la oficina encontró un anillo de plata con un grabado alrededor se lo llevo, también se llevo la tablet para vigilar a los animatronicos -con que el conejito esta en el cuarto de limpieza, (creo que eso es el cuartito ese en el que se mete bonnie que queda cerca de la oficina) bueno vámonos de cacería- dijo el guardia sacando las dos desert eagles y dirigiéndose hacia allá

Pasillo izquierdo

Se encontró con bonnie en el pasillo -oh por lo visto el guardia quiere morir rápido esta vez- le dijo bonnie con una sonrisa escalofriante en el rostro – ten esto- le dijo el guardia arrojándole lo que quedo de la cabeza de toy bonnie -no, no esto no puede ser tu la mataste ¡MONSTRUO¡ -le dijo bonnie arremetiendo contra el pero el guardia ni se inmuta y justo cuando se le iba a tirar encima de un tiro le arranco el rostro dejando la cara de bonnie como en el Fnaf 2 y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le dio un tiro en una rodilla haciéndolo caer y disparándole a la otra para que no se parara mas, se enfundo las dos pistolas y saco el kukri, empezó a apuñalar a bonnie en el brazo izquierdo para al final arrancárselo y le clavo el kukri en la otra mano inmovilizándosela al clavársela en el piso, saco un puñal y le empezó a cortar las orejas aprovechando que bonnie no podía hablar luego paso a arrancarle el traje del pecho a puñaladas, luego de quitarle el traje del pecho le empezó a cortar la pierna derecha para hacer lo mismo que con su brazo izquierdo y ya para sacarlo de su miseria saco la beretta y le dio un tiro en la cabeza -requiescat in pache uno menos quedan unos 8 en esta área- soltó el puñal ahí tomo su kukri,el rostro de bonnie y sus orejas y dejo el cuerpo desmembrado y en un charco de aceite ahí y reviso las cámaras en busca de su su siguiente víctima y al cambiar las cámaras escucho un escándalo en la cocina -je así que la pata gorda esta haciendo mas pizza con la cual atragantarse bueno demosle una critica culinaria- dicho esto se encamino a la cocina

Cocina o kitchen como sea

Encontró a chica comiendo pizza y sin que ella se diera cuenta se puso detrás de ella la amordazo y ato en un tubo de gas y la empezó a golpear hasta que sus manos se empezaron a lastimar (N/A:es de metal genio que creías que no te dolería o que) -te perdono la vida por 4 razones 1 aunque tu has matado guardias lo haces indirectamente, 2 eres una amiga de un ser querido, 3 siempre me agradaste y 4 te debo a ti que mi padre este vivo – dicho esto le dio con la culata de la desert eagle dejándola inconsciente le quito el babero y se retiro de ahí -

Listo me dicen por reviews quienes mueren a continuación y su opinión sobre el capitulo se aceptan criticas y consejos cualquier error ortográfico me lo avisan y lo corrijo y si se que quedo corto pero es que toca hacer muchos animatronicos que ahora agregue a los de fna aunque así la lectura no es pesada el siguiente si sera mas largo


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo y bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de este fanfic en el cual voy a por 3 animatronicos ya que agregare a la suma de los pedobears a phantom Freddy y de no ser porque Golden Freddy está reservado para el epilogo también estaría muerto para este capitulo

Sé que me tardo para actualizar pero tengo la suerte de que siempre que se me ocurre una idea para seguir el fic no puedo escribir o mi inspiración se corta por alguna razón

Si notan algún error ortográfico en el fic se agradece que me lo informen para corregirlo y se agradecen los consejos tanto constructivos como destructivos

Ahora al menos una persona se preguntara porque los phantoms y nightmares fueron agregados bueno primero que nada corrijo el detalle de que la pizzería es entre el fna porque me equivoque en realidad es años después del fnaf 3 basándose en el bad ending en el cual las almas quedan atrapadas en los trajes y en la subasta una empresa nueva compra todo lo que quedo de la atracción de terror y la reconstruye aún más grande agregando nuevos animatronicos basados en las pesadillas de la víctima del accidente del 83 pero la atracción necesitaba más guardias por lo cual hicieron otra oficina en el área nightmare luego compran la compañía de fazbear entertainment y agregan dos áreas al local el área toy y el área old las cuales tienen su propia oficina de seguridad en el centro de todo hay un pasillos que une todas las áreas y bueno eso es en lo que me base al agregar a los phantoms y nightmares y todos los guardias pueden ver las áreas de los otros y avisarles de un peligro mediante unos walkie-talkie que se les otorgan

Ah casi se me olvida mencionar que desde ahora marcare que hora es en la pizzería cuando cambie de área

Gracias a aquellos que siguen mi fic y un saludo especial a quienes me dejaron reviews

Disclaimer: los personajes de fnaf no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon y los diseños de los animatronicos humanizados le pertenecen a pole-bear

Pov narrador /área old/12:30 PM

El guardia salía del área de la cocina dejando allí a una inconsciente Chica y se dirigía hacia el dinning área mientras revisaba las cámaras –ok pedobear mayor en show stage, pedobear menor en la oficina del área toy porque creyó que había guardia allá, pedobear fantasma quien sabe dónde este, vamos por el menor- dicho esto el guardia saco la beretta ,un puñal y se dirigió al área toy

área toy/12:45 PM

-Vamos osito donde estás-decía el guardia al no encontrar a toy Freddy en la oficina, ni afuera en el pasillo así que se puso a buscarlo por el área toy (N/A: si así de tanto le importa su vida que se pone a caminar por la pizzería como si fuera algo normal) –fuck- menciono el guardia al ver la cámara del lugar donde estaba, y ver a toy Freddy detrás de el casi agarrándolo –estas muerto guardia- toy Freddy se abalanzo contra el pero, el guardia se movió a un lado haciéndolo caer al suelo –de pie gusano- el guardia le dio una patada en el vientre y toy Freddy se levantó –como que gusano si soy la estrella principal de la pizzería- al oír eso el guardia empezó a reír hasta el punto de casi desmallarse por falta de aire- jamás escuche un mejor chiste, bien sabes que le prestan más atención a los olds – toy Freddy le gruño y le trato de dar un puñetazo, pero el guardia lo esquivo y le clavo el puñal en el pecho por el lado derecho –regla número uno de cualquier combate mantente sereno, no cometas errores- toy Freddy cambio sus ojos normales a los del endoesqueleto (los negros con blanco en el centro) y lo golpeo en el estómago pero el guardia ni se inmuto –regla numero dos conoce al oponente te clave el puñal en el sistema hidráulico de los brazos o en idioma de estúpidos, en la pieza que te da más fuerza que la de un humano así que estamos parejos en fuerza- dicho esto el guardia le saco el puñal y lo guardo y con la beretta le disparo 3 balas en cada brazo, y le dio un puñetazo en la cara –vamos pedobear ataca- al decir eso toy Freddy se carcajeo y saco 5 garras en cada mano –ok se me olvido ese detalle- toy Freddy empezó a tratar de cortar al guardia pero el guardia fácilmente esquivaba los ataques, hasta que en un descuido toy Freddy lo corto en el brazo izquierdo y el guardia se hizo el herido, tirándose al piso y arrastrándose lejos (y con lo egocéntrico que es toy Freddy que es como yo lo veo creerá que lo hirió mucho) –desgraciado- -eres un debilucho al fin y al cabo- toy Freddy trato de rematarlo con sus garras de manera dramática pero, bajo su defensa y el guardia le dio un tiro en la cabeza con la beretta y sonrió al verlo caer- por egocéntrico- el guardia se hizo una venda, se cubrió la herida del brazo y le corto la cabeza a toy Freddy- 1 menos faltan muchos vamos a por papa bear-

Pasillo central (el que conecta todo) /12:50 PM

El guardia se encontraba viendo las cámaras hasta que dieron error –oh joder- el guardia se volteo automáticamente y se encontró con phantom Freddy –¡ANIMA INCLUDUNT¡- grito el guardia, su anillo empezó a brillar y arrastro a phantom Freddy a el interior del anillo dejando marcada la cara de Phantom Freddy en un lado del anillo –gracias abuelo por este regalo-

Área old/12:55 PM

-Y papa bear sigue en el escenario- y en efecto el pedobear mayor seguía inmóvil en el escenario –HEY FREDDY FAZFUCK MUEVETE AL MENOS NO QUE CON RAZON ESTAS GORDO- -Quien osa llamarme gordo- -un muerto andante- -what- -a ver si te refresco la memoria, la última vez que nos vimos te dije: más te vale matarme porque si no me vengare- -no eso es imposible te pusimos en un traje- -si pero lo hicieron estando mal en tiempo- le respondió el guardia quitándose la bandana, la gorra y los lentes –hicieron mal al tratar de matarme en especial tú y tus hermanos ahora sufrirán mi venganza pero tu… tu sufrirás lo peor- -je como si me pudieras ma- no pudo terminar porque el guardia le disparo en ambos brazos con la AA-12 volándoselos y con la beretta en las rodillas para que no se mueva, enfrente de el puso todas las cabezas menos la de chica, ya que la perdono y solo coloco el babero Freddy al ver la cabeza de toy Freddy empezó a sollozar – no hermano a ti no, eres un monstruo deberías morir- -porque lloras si todos están reunidos otra vez ,no espera más tarde traeré a los demás pero voy a buscarlos primero –no detente por favor perdóname- -lo que ustedes hicieron es imperdonable ahora sufre las consecuencias mata guardias- le dijo el guardia retirándose


	4. respondiendo reviews

Primero que nada no es un capitulo simplemente escribo esto para agradecer el apoyo al fic responder reviews y preguntarles cuáles serán los siguientes animatronicos en caer ya que estoy considerando hacer este decidiendo yo quienes serán los siguientes

Respondiendo reviews:

Alisopsie: primero que nada quisiera agradecer tu primer review ya que las primeras semanas de estar mi fic en fanfiction casi nadie lo veía pero saber que a alguien le gusto es suficiente impulso para seguir

Review del segundo capítulo: bueno pues cumplí y fui a por ellos y apoyo lo que dijiste al final ¡QUE VIVAN LAS AREPAS¡

Pursuit Mendez: pues la verdad no tengo mucho a que responder pero lo que si debo decir es que al igual que con alisopsie te agradezco que leas el fic y no te cumplí porque me reservaba a los pedobears para cuando los pidieran en grupo

Dikr:

Review del segundo capitulo : gracias por el cumplido y no no tendrá un compañero pero para la precuela estará con sus dos hermanos

Review del tercer capitulo: Gracias por decirme el error lo de las comas lo corregí inmediatamente después de ver el review

Bueno y ya para concluir les diré quienes serán los siguientes: y redoble de tambores William afton también conocido como purple guy actualmente Springtrap y The puppet

Y mas de uno se preguntara pero si purple guy se llama Vincent pues no en realidad su nombre fue descrito en el libro FNAF: the silver eyes como William Afton aunque eso no es totalmente canónico en el juego pero prefiero usar ese nombre


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:FNAF y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon y los diseños de los animatronicos humanizados le pertenecen a pole-bear solo me pertenecen mi oc y la trama

Hoy no es como otros días que tengo mucho que decir aquí antes de empezar si no que iré directo al capítulo ya que lo dije todo en el respondiendo reviews

Área phantom/1:05 am/POV narrador

El guardia caminaba por el área phantom en dirección a la oficina de esa área entro tomo la tableta de esa área para saber dónde estaba Springtrap –a ver cámara 1 no, cámara 2 no, cámara 3 no, cámara 4 si,- dijo el guardia al ver a Springtrap en la cámara 4 acto seguido salió de la oficina no sin antes ver la silla del guardia

Hace 1 año

-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS¡- grito un guardia de cabello negro a sus dos hermanos al ver a Springtrap enfrente de ellos, los 3 salieron huyendo dejando solo una nube de polvo con su silueta en el aire y Springtrap los seguía de cerca pero se escuchó un Hi a lo lejos y Springtrap se fue hacia allá –uf te debemos una Alex- le dijo un guardia de cabello rubio al de cabello negro, mientras recuperaba el aliento –de nada bro-le respondió el guardia de cabello negro ahora reconocido como Alex, mientras se sentaba en la silla del guardia y se acomodaba el uniforme de guardia

Presente

-Te vengare Alex te juro que vengare tu muerte, voy a matar a ese maldito conejo de una vez por todas, lo matare a él y a todos los que nos hicieron sufrir durante ese mes – y luego de hacer ese juramento el guardia se retiró de la oficina para matar a Springtrap

-¡WILLIAM AFTON DA LA CARA COBARDE¡- grito el guardia e inmediatamente sintió que le tocaban el hombro –estoy muerto- -exacto- le dijo Springtrap estando detrás de el, con un cuchillo de carnicero y sonriendo de forma psicópata

Springtrap trato de cortarlo con el cuchillo, pero el guardia evadió rápidamente el cuchillo se alejó y saco la beretta y le dio 6 tiros en el pecho y uno en cada brazo acabándose las balas de la beretta, la cual le lanzo a la cabeza a Springtrap lo cual lo aturdió el tiempo suficiente para que el guardia lo desarmara –esto me va a servir- dijo el guardia viendo el cuchillo, cuando Springtrap se recuperó el guardia le corto una pierna de la rodilla para abajo y le daño la otra pierna haciéndolo caer –y que hay de nuevo viejo- le dijo en burla el guardia mientras veía a Springtrap arrastrarse en un intento por huir pero, el guardia lo agarro de una mano y le empezó a cortar los dedos uno por uno, luego los dedos de la otra mano y luego le cortó las orejas -y para que sepas que esto es por Alex- -Alex je el lloro y imploro piedad como un cobar- Springtrap fue interrumpido por el guardia que le corto la cabeza –nadie habla así de mi hermano y vive para contarlo- hecho la cabeza al saco y se fue de ahí dejando las piezas como decoración del área de terror phantom

Área toy/1:20 am

El guardia se dirigió hacia prize corner en donde puppet estaba a punto de salirse de su caja pero apenas se asomó, el guardia le dio un puñetazo y lo metió a la caja de música le puso varios candados a la caja y dejo sonando la canción Baby de Justin Bieber, para que se desangrara por los oídos –vendré por tus restos en una hora si queda algo de ti-

Continuara

Bueno comenten que tal les pareció como siempre cualquier error o consejo agradezco que me lo informen para arreglarlo y no se les olvide escribir quienes serán los siguientes


	6. Chapter 5

Como sé que más de uno ha de haber pensado que los capítulos los hago muy cortos y en realidad es cierto decidí hacer un capitulo un poco más largo llevándome a 5 animatronicos y un phantom en un solo capitulo y quienes caerán las 2 de las versiones de Ballon Boy (una será perdonada) Toy chica Nightmare (al que más odio de los animatronicos) y Plushtrap hoy correrá bastante sangre porque son 5 en un solo capitulo pero esto lo hago por compensar los capítulos cortos

Disclaimer: FNAF y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon y los diseños de los animatronicos humanizados le pertenecen a pole-bear solo me pertenecen mi oc y la trama

Sin más preámbulos el capítulo y deseo que lo disfruten

Pov narrador/1:25 Am/área toy

El guardia salía de la prize corner mientras oía los alaridos de dolor de the puppet por la música que sonaba ,el guardia se puso audífonos y se puso a escuchar música (específicamente raps de Zarcort) mientras iba hacia game área –a ver niño donde estas,- decía el guardia mientras buscaba a ballon boy el cual estaba escondido en un rincón, esperando a que no lo encontraran pero no tuvo esa suerte –tranquilo ballon boy no te hare daño, sé que a ti te obligaban a robarte las pilas de mi linterna para que foxy me matara por eso te perdono, pero no respondo por los otros dos Ballons – el guardia tomo el cartel de BB lo guardo y se retiró de ahí dejando confundido a BB (y inconformes a los lectores)

Luego de salir de Game área el guardia fue a la oficina del área toy para buscar la Tablet de esa área y buscar a toy Chica, pero encontró a toy Chica en la oficina sin el pico y con los ojos de endoesqueleto viéndolo fijamente

El guardia saco la AA-12 y le dio 4 tiros en el pecho despedazando por completo el endoesqueleto de Toy Chica y se desplomo, pero el guardia la atrapa para susurrarle –eso te pasa por matar a Adrián- -perdóname- -ahora si piden perdón cierto y aparte de matarlo trataste de matarme durante un mes no, las cosas no son así consideren esto una retribución, de parte de cada guardia que murió aquí- Toy Chica murió ahí mismo y el guardia vio hacia la silla del guardia

Hace 11 meses

Un guardia rubio era llevado por los animatronicos toy a Parts/Service –no Toy Chica, tú no eres capaz de hacerme esto- -eres tan ciego como los otros dos crees que yo, sería capaz de enamorarme de un patético humano ahora pagaras el precio- -¡No suéltenme déjenme ir¡- dijo el guardia como últimas palabras ya que, luego de eso cerraron la puerta de Parts/service

-Eso va por ti hermano lamento no haberlo sabido antes yo… yo pude haberlos salvado, te pido perdón pero te prometo que los vengare-

1:35 Am/Pasillo central

El guardia caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo central hasta que escucho algo detrás de él, se volteo encontrándose con Phantom BB –a ti no te digo Hi sino Bye ¡ANIMA INCLUDUNT¡- grito el guardia y Phantom BB fue absorbido al anillo, –ahora vamos por el pedobear Nigga-

1:50 Am/área Nightmare

-A ver si fuese un Pedobear hacia donde iría primero obvio hacia el cuarto del niño, también oficina de seguridad-dijo el guardia y se dirigió hacia allá y al llegar encontró a Nightmare, dentro del cuarto confundido porque no hay guardia *este momento es perfecto esta de espaldas*

El guardia saco los puñales y los clavo en cada pie de Nightmare inmovilizándolo luego saco el kukri y lo empezó a apuñalar aun estando atrás de el, luego de un rato ya no quedaba un solo centímetro de nightmare sin una cortada y se estaba empezando a desmallar por falta de aceite, el guardia se movió al frente de Nightmare –sabes siempre me pareciste el más feo de todos los animatronicos- dicho esto el guardia le saco los puñales y le dio una patada en el pecho haciéndolo caer, saco el cuchillo de carnicero y le corto los brazos las piernas y la cabeza agarro la cabeza y la guardo y dejo lo demás del cuerpo ahí tirado, junto al cuchillo de carnicero

-Esos muñecos no deberían de estar en las sillas pues- dijo el guardia viendo hacia los lados, buscando a Plushtra BB los cuales le saltaron encima con su jumpscare pero el guardia ni se inmuto –saben luego de un mes trabajando aquí no me van a asustar, un conejito de peluche y un niño rata-

El guardia los tomo a ambos por el cuello y los empezó a estrellar contra la pared hasta que se rompió su recubrimiento dejando el endoesqueleto y los cables a la vista, lo cual aprovecho el guardia para empezar a sacar, todas las piezas de los cuerpos de ambos y luego rompió todas las piezas dejando un charco de aceite en el suelo, pedazos de cables y de endoesqueletos


	7. Chapter 6

Bueno contando con que nadie dejo un review yo elijo a los 2 animatronicos de hoy y también un phantom que voy a agregar los nominados son Nightmare Mangle Phantom Mangle y un animatronico

misterioso que veran en el capitulo

Disclaimer:Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon y los diseños de los animatronicos le pertenecen a Pole-Bear solo me pertenecen mi oc y la trama

POV Guardia/2:10 am/area nightmare

Veo la destrucción y el dolor que he dejado a mi paso y pienso, ¿en realidad toda esta muerte esta justificada? Pero se que no debo ni preguntármelo ya que la respuesta automática es si, pero aun asi como una pregunta para ustedes lectores, (si rompió la cuarta pared) ¿si unos animatronicos mataran a sus hermanos y tuvieran una oportunidad de destruirlos a todos lo harían? (dejen la respuesta en reviews) en fin veo los cadáveres y tomo las cabezas de mis anteriores victimas el niño rata y el mini wonejo hacker que parece hijo de la berenjena con patas y me empiezo a retirar de la oficina de seguridad, hasta que escucho algo en el armario y enciendo mi linterna para ver que es, veo a N. Mangle en el armario -hola zorra (en ambos sentidos) me recuerdas a tu hermana toy y eso no me gusta nada solo por eso te matare-

POV Narrador por lucha

El guardia saco los puñales y dejo que N. Mangle saliera del armario y lo tratase de atacar, pero el guardia rápidamente la esquivo y le traspaso una de las piernas con un puñal y el otro lo uso en el pecho del endoesqueleto casi rompiéndolo en dos partes, N. Mangle contraataco y trato de morderle la cabeza pero el guardia la esquivo pero no del todo y obtuvo una herida en el antebrazo izquierdo, no muy grave pero dolerá mañana el guardia le dio un puñetazo ascendente en la "cara" aturdiendo a saco el AK-47 y le apunto a la cabeza y de un disparo destruyo su "cara" matando a N. Mangle

POV Guardia

Le arranque los puñales y los guarde ni siquiera me molesto en tomar los restos de su "rostro," me enferma mirarla me recuerda a su hermana a esa obtendrá lo peor le devolveré el favor de marcarme la cara de por vida, (ya saben de donde salio la cicatriz del guardia) si no hubiera sido por ese guardia me hubiese matado gracias Jeremy la matare como tributo a tu sacrificio

POV Narrador/2:25 am/ pasillo central

El guardia caminaba de lo mas tranquilo por la pizzería y quien lo culpaba elimino a los olds, a la mayoría de los toys, a Springtra Nightmares pronto los abría acabado a todos y como era costumbre, ya siempre que pasa por el pasillo central lo ataca un Phantom.

Pero el guardia esta vez ni se digno en voltearse -¡ANIMA INCLUDUNT¡- grito y P. Mangle fue absorbida al anillo, el cual miro el guardia -ah era la zorra fantas- antes de terminar el guardia fue golpeado en los bajos, por nada mas y nada menos que BB (¿que? nadie pensó que lo deje vivir para matarlo luego) el guardia cayo al suelo adolorido -¡MAS TE VALE ESCONDERTE PORQUE CUANDO TE AGARRE, TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE HABER NACIDO¡- le grito el guardia y BB salio corriendo, a los 5 minutos el guardia se levanto y reviso la tablet del area toy en la cual vio a BB esconderse en la party room 2 y el guardia fue para alla con el AK-47 en manos

Area toy/ 2:32 am

-Niño rata donde estas sal de donde quiera que estés y considerare matarte rápidamente,- dijo el guardia pero BB no hizo caso y el guardia lo encontró luego de 10 minutos de búsqueda, al verlo le dio 2 tiros en cada extremidad y 2 en el torso guardo el AK y saco el kukri y lo degolló y se regocijo al verlo morir corto su cabeza la guardo y se fue de ahí

dejen sus opiniones y la respuesta a la pregunta del guardia en los reviews sin mas me despido dejándoles este nuevo capitulo


	8. Chapter 7

Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo y sé que me tarde en actualizar –me avientan un tomate a la cabeza- bueno pues perdón pero he estado ocupado y no pude actualizar es mas ahora mismo no tengo internet y para publique esto ya habrán pasado varios días de haberlo escrito

Las victimas de hoy son nightmarionne(creo que se escribe así si no avísenme en los reviews) Jack-O-Bonnie y uno de los más importantes en la historia de FNAF no murió y va a revivir a los otros

Disclaimer: FNAF y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon y los diseños de los animatronicos humanizados le pertenecen a pole-bear solo me pertenecen mi oc y la trama

Y yo me voy de aquí porque me están viendo medio rallado y con tomates en las manos

POV Guardia/3:20 am/Área Toy

Ballon Boy no tenía intención de matarte pero, tú buscaste la muerte y te la otorgue ahora creo que solo quedan los nightmare, ya que me olvide de Freddy y sus sistemas deberían de haber fallado hace un rato, ah pero debería de ver a the Puppet a ver que quedo de el

POV Narrador/3:23 AM/Área Toy específicamente Prize Corner

-Bueno marioneta vente pa'l saco-dijo el guardia y abrió la caja y al no ver a puppet se volteo por instinto, encontrándose con puppet junto a todos los olds (excepto chica) y toy chica sin cabezas, las cabezas del saco levitaron y se colocaron donde irían en los animatronicos –algo me dice que esto me va a doler-comento el guardia -que comes que adivinas- le respondió puppet

–Foxy, Freddy inmovilícenlo-ordeno puppet y los dos mencionados atacaron al guardia Foxy tratando de golpearlo (el garfio lo tiene el guardia) y Freddy con unas garras parecidas a las de Toy Freddy (escríbanme por pm si quieren saber el porqué de las garras si no les importa pues no lo hagan y ya) y el guardia esquivaba los ataques pero sin atacarlos y cuando Foxy bajo la guardia lo apuñalo con el garfio en el ojo derecho, (el que no tiene parche) al mismo tiempo corto a Freddy en el codo izquierdo, inhabilitándole ese brazo –Bonnie,Toy Chica tomen los lugares de Freddy y Foxy, consíganme tiempo para arreglarlos-les ordeno Puppet a Bonnie y Toy Chica los cuales fueron a pelear con el guardia, Freddy y Foxy trataron de irse pero el guardia les arrojo el garfio y el kukri a la cabeza de ambos y los volvió a matar, derribo a Bonnie y Toy Chica rematándolos con un tiro de la AA-12 en la cabeza de ambos –corre pinche marioneta anoréxica, porque cuando te agarre no te salva nadie-le dijo el guardia a Puppet y este salió huyendo de ahí, el guardia busco sus armas y les corto las cabezas de nuevo a los animatronicos revividos

-A la siguiente lo carbonizo a ver si vuelve-el guardia se acordó de Phantom Puppet, –bueno lo despedazo-se acordó de Purple guy, el cual se volvió Springtrap por despedazar a los animatronicos –bueno ya, lo mato a tiros y se acaba el problema-dijo el Guardia y corrió para atrapar a Puppet

3:45 AM/Pasillo central

Un disparo resonó por el pasillo central proveniente del Ak-47 del guardia el cual estaba persiguiendo a Puppet desde hace 15 minutos, Puppet cayo y al caer le dio 3 tiros más –para asegurar- le corto la cabeza, no sin antes partirla en dos partes y metió las mitades al saco, –bueno ya que estoy aquí- dijo el guardia al verse enfrente del área Nightmare

Continuara

Ahora mismo

POV guardia/3:50 AM/Área Nightmare

Camino por la casa en penumbras y pienso que el chico que tuvo esas pesadillas tuvo que haberla pasado muy mal, robots que del punto de vista de un niño son gigantes con dientes afilados, destrozados, con ojos rojos y en la oscuridad total para la mayoría de personas serían muy aterradores y sin embargo el los logro derrotar, mis respetos hacia él y te dedico las siguientes muertes, donde quiera que estés –el guardia entro a la oficina de seguridad y encontró a Jack-O-Bonnie hablando con Nightmarionne sobre la desaparición del guardia

POV Narrador por lucha

-Hola debes ser el nuevo guardia, pero llegaste muy tarde bueno, nosotros los nightmares sabemos castigar a los impuntuales-dijo Nightmarionne y se lanzó contra el guardia el cual solo saco el garfio de Foxy y se lo enterró en la cabeza y dejo a Jack-O-Bonnie en shock por lo acontecido –y, que hay de nuevo viejo-le dijo el guardia a Jack-O-Bonnie y le arrojo el kukri a un pie, al otro le arrojo los dos puñales le saco el garfio de la cabeza a Nightmarionne y empezó a cortar trozos de la "piel" de Jack-O-Bonnie el cual gritaba adolorido y el guardia solo se reía de su dolor, siguió hasta dejarlo completamente desollado, (estos animatronicos tienen una recreación de piel, músculos y luego el endoesqueleto)luego le saco los ojos y por ultimo lo mato con un disparo de la AK-47 en donde estaría su corazón (hay está ubicada su fuente de poder)

Ahora como un reto para ustedes lectores traten de adivinar el nombre del guardia a partir de las letras desordenadas que les daré quien lo haga que me lo pase por pm y dos preguntas cualquieras acerca del guardia y si fueron la primera persona las responderé al segundo solo le responderé una pregunta de resto no responderé a las preguntas las letras son estas: NLDIEA

Y la pregunta de las garras la respondo así sean la última persona en responder

Para concluir repito que agradezco los consejos bien sean constructivos o destructivos y si ven algún error en la escritura infórmenmelo para arreglarlo


	9. Chapter 8

Bueno queridos lectores les tengo una buena noticia conseguí la inspiración que me faltaba para continuar y los últimos capítulos los planeo hacer un tanto más gore que los anteriores

Disclaimer: Fnaf y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon , los diseños de los animatronicos les pertenecen a Pole-Bear

4:10 AM/Area Nightmare/POV Daniel

Siempre me he preguntado, ¿si los niños vieron como su asesino moría Porque siguen matando guardias inocentes?, bueno existe un osito color mier.. que me va a resolver esa duda-Daniel dejo de caminar por el pasillo al escuchar un desastre en la cocina de la recreación de la casa- típico que las patas gordas estén cocinando pase lo que pase en la pizzería, bueno pues vamos a visitarla-pensó no sin antes agarrar sus armas-

4:15 AM/POV Narrador

Daniel caminaba silbando por los pasillos de la "casa" con una actitud de no me interesa nada, bajo por las escaleras a la cocina donde encontró a N. Chica y a N. Foxy en una situación digamos que "de carácter adulto" *voy a darles privacidad, aunque los esté matando no soy tan inmoral*pensó el guardia y volvió al pasillo, donde encontró a Nightmare Bonnie asomándose en la puerta izquierda *bueno peor es nada*pensó

Daniel se acercó a N. Bonnie por la espalda y le encajo el Kukri en el omoplato izquierdo haciendo que se volteara para enterrarle un puñal en cada ojo, N. Bonnie grito adolorido y Daniel se regocijo con eso ,le desencajo el kukri esquivando los zarpazos que lanzaba su enemigo tratando de darle y con suerte matarlo, le enterró el kukri en el pecho y lo corto hasta casi partirlo a la mitad, saco el cuchillo y sus entrañas cayeron al piso, lamio el kukri –el sabor es muy parecido a la sangre-dijo saco sus puñales y dejo el cuerpo ahí

4:30 AM/Pasillo central

-¿Por qué insisten en tratar de asustarme si saben que no me asustan?-dijo Daniel al ver a los phantoms restantes en el pasillo, los cuales hicieron sus respectivos jumpscares –anima includunt- dijo Daniel y los otros phantoms fueron absorbidos, –modo tortura de almas-el anillo exhibió un gran rubi, en el que se podía ver que los phantoms era torturados de distintas maneras –un problema menos-

Continuara

Bueno por lo visto me toco tragarme mis palabras ya que volví a escribir el fic si sé que es algo corto pero la inspiración no me da para más me despido y les prometo lectores que terminare el fic asi sea sin inspiración


	10. aviso importante

Si ya se lo que diran, llevas 4 meses sin actualizar y cuando lo haces un anuncio, verán estoy planeando muchos fics futuros a la vez y no he actualizado para ver como encajara todo

Pero este microanuncio no es por eso, empecé a revisar los detalles de el siguiente fic de Fnaf esta vez con los 3 hermanos vivos pero me di cuenta de que en el restaurante hay 4 areas y son 3 hermanos, como preferí no agregar personajes canon como guardias, entonces se me ocurrió pedir un oc para la última área que será la nightmare

Cabe destacar que al principio ocuparan una misma oficina y luego en el transcurso del fic tendrán que dividirse para vigilar todo

Ahora si quieres participar y aportar un oc debes cumplir los siguientes criterios:

Nombre del OC:

Edad:

Un breve trasfondo:

Habilidades (no mágicas):

Apariencia:

Vestimenta:

Es un luchador o no:

Personalidad:

Luego de eso los evaluare a todos y uno será el ganador (aunque puede que a algunos hagan apariciones secundarias)

Ah y preferiblemente cuando me los envíen créense una cuenta para poder preguntar personalmente cosas que quieras agregar o su reacción a algo (esto es opcional)


End file.
